This invention relates to devices for removing steel slivers which are shaved from the top end of a can and drop into the food during cutting an opening in the can end with a conventional can opener.
Various sliver removing devices are known. These devices generally comprise a magnet at one end of a handle. The magnet is adapted to be moved about by the handle in proximity of the open edge of the can over the food product in an attempt to attract the steel particles to the magnet. The operation of such devices or tools requires the user to be quite adept to skim over the top of the food product in the can without inserting the magnet into the food or barely touching the product so as not to muddle the steel particles into the food and thus the particles become irretrievable.